


In a Rut

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Rut, a/b/o dynamics, spn a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam's going into rut, but Dean is pissed about something





	In a Rut

Dean was pissed, and Sam usually gave him his space when he got like this; problem was, he could feel his rut coming on and he needed his omega. He would try to give him some time to calm down, but the longer he waited the rougher he knew it would be. Dean only liked it so hard, and Sam could get _rough_.

He decided one beer wouldn’t be too long and it would help them both relax. Instead of grabbing beers though, Sam poured them each a whiskey. Dean lifted his eyebrows at the offer but took it without asking. After Sam’s third sip Dean scented the air and looked at him.

Sam just twerked his lips to the side and gave him a shy smile. Dean let out a long sigh, sat his untouched drink on the table, grabbed Sam by the hand, and led them both to their room. Sam downed the rest of his drink on the way, setting his glass on a random shelf before leaving the library.

Dean didn’t turn the lights on, and Sam wasn’t about to break his rhythm. Dean was in a mood, Sam was going to try his best not to make it worse, especially since they were having to do this now. Sam’s ruts always had the worst timing.

Dean dropped his hand and began taking off his clothes without ceremony. Sam did the same, stripping down to nothing, clothes piled up in the corner with the rest of their laundry.

Dean crawled up onto their bed and presented, face down, hips up, thick bowed legs spread wide. Dean let out a soft moan as Sam’s scent filled the room now that he didn’t have any clothes to absorb the smell, he shifted on the bed as Sam ogled him.

“Well, come on. What are you waiting for?”

“Dean…”

“No Sammy, this is what I’m here for. Go ahead, use me.”

Sam’s stomach dropped, how could Dean possibly think that this is all he’s good for? He had to do something to convince him otherwise.

Sam draped himself over his big brother’s slightly smaller frame and nuzzled into his neck, scenting him. He smelled like petrichor and leather and home; he also smelled agitated and aroused. Sam was going to do everything he could to help him feel better, to feel needed.

He kissed Dean’s neck, right where his claiming mark was, and slid his hands slowly down his body. Dean just bucked his hips trying to speed things along. Sam grabbed him roughly by the hips and held him still.

“That’s _enough_ ,” Sam hated doing it, but he put as much alpha into his words as possible without losing his control.

Seeing as Dean wasn’t in the mood for any tenderness, Sam grabbed his aching cock and lined himself up with Dean’s naturally slicked hole. He grabbed his hip with his free hand and slid home, groaning at the tight, wet, heat that always surrounded him so well.

Unable to maintain control now that his primal alpha needs were being tended to, Sam just let his instincts take over. He set a brutal pace, pumping in and out of his omega’s welcoming heat over and over again. It didn’t take long before Dean was keening and rocking back to meet his thrusts, his slick running down his thighs.

Sam could feel his knot expanding so he slowed his efforts and concentrated on long, deep thrusts. He bent over and bit down over his mark on his brother’s neck just as he thrust in hard and deep. His knot popped, locking their hips together as Sam pumped out thick ropes of come, filling Dean’s belly.

Dean was panting into the sheets and Sam reached around his waist to take hold of his still hard cock and finish him off as well. Dean slapped his hand off of him and shifted his hips. Knowing what he wanted to do, Sam obliged and moved so that they were on their sides to wait for Sam’s knot to subside.

Sam tried to release Dean’s tension by rubbing his fingers down his arm, trailing kisses over his shoulders and neck, but Dean seemed to tense up more at every touch.

“Just…stop,” Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“Dean, I-“

“No, I don’t want to hear it.”

Sam could feel his knot shrinking, he was running out of time. He wrapped his arms tight around his brother and buried his face into the crook of his neck, “I love you. I don’t care if you don’t wanna hear it. You’re more to me than just my omega, I need you for more than just a hole to hold my knot. I’ve always needed you De, you’re my brother first, my best friend.”

Sam’s knot receded and Dean slipped himself out of Sam’s lap, but didn’t go far, just to the end of the bed, before turning around to face him. “Did you mean what you said? Before, about us being together, doing everything that needs to be done together?”

Sam was caught off guard by the sudden emotion in Dean’s voice, he sat up and reached for his hand, but he pulled it back, “Yes, Dean, of course I was serious. I’m not ever going to go anywhere without you, and I won’t let you sacrifice yourself for me. It’s not going to happen.”

Dean smiled, “Well, you don’t have to worry about my self-sacrifice any more. I can’t even think about doing that ever again.”

Sam just balked, he had no idea where this was coming from, “Dean, what are you talking about?” Sam moved across the bed towards him when he saw tears making their way down his brother’s face.

“Sammy,” Dean took a deep breath and raised his shining olive eyes to look at him directly, “we’re going to have pups.”

Sam moved with supernatural speed, closing the remaining distance between them, and wrapped his brother tight in his arms; tears of happiness already wetting his cheeks. He pulled himself back and looked at Dean square in the eye, “Dean, what were you thinking!? We were just on a hunt!” He pushed Dean to lay down against the pillows then covered him up with blankets, despite the residual heat in the room.

Dean just laughed at his overprotective alpha, “Sammy, I’m not a China Doll, I can take care of myself,” he kicks the extra blankets off so that he’s only under their sheets, “and it’s hot as hell in here… What are you doing?”

Sam stopped picking up all the weapons they had lying around the room and smiled over at his beautifully pregnant omega, “I’m baby proofing the room.”

Dean just laughed and put his hand across his belly, “I think we’ve got a ways to go before we need to be thinking about that.”

“It’s never too early to start taking precautions,” Sam then rattled off an entire list of things that they would need to buy, upgrade, get rid of, or probably steal in order to pull off this baby thing.

Dean wasn’t at all worried; sure he’d had his experiences with kids before, but he had his smart, overachiever alpha that would take care of everything they would need, and probably even more stuff that they wouldn’t. Dean watched Sam work, thinking to himself how amazing of a father his little brother is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
